Hermione Series
by Julie Weasley
Summary: Umm hermione tells about her life and herself and leads into her 5thyear at Hoggywarts. Please Please review!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione Series

Overview of her life.

Hi! My name is Hermione Granger! I am 15 years old and will be attending my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My two best friends and Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

Ron is a great person. He's got a huge family and when you go to his house I feel welcomed. I have a second family there. I go there for a couple weeks every summer. It's a lot of fun.

You may think my life is great and wonderful because I'm friends with Harry Potter, but I can assure it's not. I mean, there are great times, but then again, I'm in the spotlight because of him. Being in the spotlight can be fun if you aren't in a negative light. Well, I guess you all are wondering a bit about me. So let's start from the start.

I was born to my parents' 15 years ago who are dentists. They named me Hermione and passed on a weird last name. A lot of people can't pronounce my name right so I don't even bother correcting them anymore.

The summer when I was eleven, I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts in the mail. Of course this was a huge surprise to me! I mean, My parents are both Muggles and they know absolutely nothing about Wizardry stuff. So, when I got the letter, we followed the directions to Diagon Alley. I got all my school stuff and bought some extra books to read. I needed to read those extra books to get used to the world I was about to spend the next seven years of my life in and probably the rest of my life if I liked it!

While looking in my books, I noticed that the name Harry Potter came up again and again and again. I read about him and was humored by the fact that he was also 11, he was also oblivious to the fact he was a wizard, and that he was going to Hogwarts.

As I read about what he did for the Magic world, I came to admire him and I longed to meet him and interrogate him with questions about what happened. Well, On September 1st I went to platform 9 and ¾. I said goodbye to Mum and Dad and sat down in a compartment with a chubby fellow who was worried sick about his lost frog.

I told him I would help him find his frog. When I was searching, I found the compartment with Harry Potter. I wanted so badly just to talk to him and ask him questions but I decided not to make a bad first impression. They hadn't seen Neville's toad so I left but I regretted it.

I have always been a bossy girl. I don't try to be mean but it just comes across as mean and unwanted. I was always, and still am, obsessed about getting perfect marks on my schoolwork. So I was pretty much more a bookworm than a social person.

Well, that first month at Hogwarts was ok I guess. I had some acquaintances but no friends. I always wanted to talk to Harry and Ron but they were boys and we all know how hard it is to start a conversation with boys! Especially famous ones! Well, it was Halloween and there was a troll loose in Hogwarts. I had finally mustered up enough courage to talk to Harry and Ron. I approached them and heard Ron making fun of me. Well, that did it. I ran off to the bathroom crying and I'm not sure if they saw me run off. I don't really plan on asking them either.

Well, I didn't come out of the bathroom for dinner or anything. I just stayed there and cried. It was around 8 at night and I heard something come into the bathroom. Immediately I knew it was the troll by its insulting stench. I instinctively backed against the wall-too scared to speak. It was about to attack me when Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom and attacked the troll. I have no idea why they came into the girl's bathroom and I don't really want to know either but I'm just really glad they came or else I would have been troll dinner.

After that, we were kind of just all friends. I can't explain it but a bond was formed and we have been friends ever since.

I learned all about Harry by just being part of his life. I also got a chance to help him free an innocent Hippogriff from death in my 3rd year, was petrified in my 2nd year by the Basilisk, and was tied up under water while I waited for Viktor Krum to rescue during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Well, my life has been pretty exciting so far.

If you asked someone what my main priorities are in life, they would be school work and doing my best to keep Harry and Ron safe. I have always been at the top of my class and have always done a good job at keeping Harry and Ron alive. They get into so much trouble sometimes! It's been a lot of hard work but I don't mind.

I am very excited right now. I have that freaky feeling in my stomach that is a mixture of fright, excitement, and happiness because tomorrow is September 1st and I leave for my 5th year at Hogwarts.

Well, I'll be seeing you later!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

And the Saga Begins

Hey! It's me again! You remember, Hermione. Well, I remember you. So, I left off that tomorrow I would be starting my 5th year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here's what happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up and hopped into the shower. It was 7:00 and I had 2 hours until it was time to leave for King's Cross. When I was done, I went downstairs and saw Mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning hon'!" she said.

"Hi Mum. Are you taking me to King's Cross?"

"Yeah. Your father had to go into work today. One on the Tomas boys has cavity and it needs to be treated. Have some Cheerios!"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. Since me parents were dentists, I ate a lot of sugar-free foods. Luckily, I was away at school most of the time so I ate whatever I wanted there.

I poured my cereal and thought about the possibilities of this year. Would Voldemort attack? Would Harry become Quidditch captain? What adventures would they have to deal with this year? I shook those thoughts out of my head and finished my bland cereal.

Luckily, two hours was up faster than I had planned on it taking. I carried my trunks downstairs and I put them in the car. I got Mum and we drove to King's Cross.

When we got there, Mum helped me carry all my trunks until I got a cart. When it was time to enter platform 9 and 3/4, I kissed Mum goodbye and promised I would write everyday, keep my grades up, and eat sugar-free foods. When I promised the last one, I crossed my fingers.

I ran through the platform and entered the world I had missed over the holidays. Immediately, I recognized Fred and George and Ginny. They were talking to a group of people who seemed to be Ravenclaws. I waved and they waved back. Then, I pushed my cart to the train until I came face to face with a tall, freckled face, redhead.

He grinned and said, "How's it been Hermione?"

I laughed and threw my arms around him. I had missed Ron a lot over the holidays.

"It's been good. The sugar-less food made it a lot easier to get sleep. How are you?"

"I've been ok. Spent a lot of time outside sleeping. There's nothing else to do."

I laughed and asked, "Can you help me with my luggage?"

He blushed and grabbed all three of my trunks and led the way to our usual compartment all the way in the back.

I followed him to our compartment. When I got there, Harry was already waiting for us.

"Hey Harry!" I said when I saw him.

"Hi! Hermione! How were your holidays?"

"They were good. How about yours?"

Harry frowned and said, "Oh just about the same as he rest."

I nodded understandingly and gave him a hug.

We all sat down and started talking about what we thought was going to happen this year. Harry thought that Voldemort would come back, Ron thought that he would make the Quidditch team, and I thought that maybe I would get a boyfriend. When I said that. Harry and Ron snickered and I kicked them. Boys can be SO immature!

When we got to our stop, we left our trunks on the bus because Dumbledore would transport them to our room. I grabbed my purse and bookbag and Harry and Ron grabbed their bookbags. We hurried to get an empty carriage to school.

It started raining when we approached Hogwarts. I felt sorry for those poor first years that have to ride the boats across the lake. We ran inside and found seats with a good view of the Sorting Hat. While we were waiting for the first years to enter the Great Hall, we struck up a conversation with Fred and George. Apparently their trick business has been going very good over the summer. They've had 25 orders and had to make a machine that would automatically make the orders when they were ordered.

Then, the new first years entered the Great Hall looking like they had fallen into the lake. (I'm sure that at least one of them had!) Professor McGonnaghall called them by alphabetical order. Finally, she finished with 14 new Gryffindors.

Then, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome! I just want to say one word. Then we'll eat. Twiddlesticks!" Everyone applauded and the food plates were piled high with hot and delicious food. We ate and ate and ate until we felt like we were going to puke. Then we waited for Dumbledore to make announcements.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome everyone! Now that we've had our delicious food, I want to tell you that I've put in an earlier curfew. Instead of 10:30, it's 9:30. This isn't for any particular reason, we just don't want you roaming the halls late at night. If you need to be out after 9:30, you can get a pass from any teacher. Now, you've all had a long day so off to bed with ya! Slytherin's password is dungbomb, Ravenclaw's is tweedledee, Hufflepuff's is Tweedledum, and Gryffindor's is unicorn. Good night!" Everyone clapped and stood up to go to bed. 

I held Harry and Ron back and said, "Let's just wait a few minutes for the crowd to clear."

Ron nodded and said, "Ok. Sure."

When the crowd had finally left, we stood up and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. When we got there, we were bombarded by Dean Thomas, a tall and handsome 7th year who is friends with Fred and George.

"Hey you guys! How's your summer been?" He gave me a hug and the Ron and Harry quick guy hugs.

I laughed and said, "Mine were ok. How about you?"

"Oh, mine were ok. I missed everyone here a lot!"

We laughed and continued to talk about stuff until about 10:00. I yawned, stood up, and said, "Well, I'm going to bed and I think you guys should too. Good night!" They nodded and told me goodnight and I headed up the stairs. When I got to the girl's dormitories, I found my trunk by usual bed. Ginny's was right next to mine. I gave her a hug and we talked for a little while and then I put my stuff away and my schoolbooks on a small bookshelf. I told everyone goodnight and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school. Then I hurried down to the Common Room to wait for Harry and Ron. When they finally did come down we went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry said, "So how did everyone sleep last night?"

Ron yawned and said, "Good, but I'm exhausted."

I nodded and said, "Yeah me too. When do we get our schedules?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "Today at breakfast. We'll have all our classes together."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "No really? We have for the last 4 years. Hermione, Will you be my potions partner?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, sure."

Harry frowned and said, "But I was going to ask her!"

Ron shrugged and said, "Oh well. You can have her for Herbology."

I tsked and said, "Jeez, you guys treat me like I'm property or something!"

Harry and Ron looked ashamed and meekly said, "Sorry. We won't do it again."

I nodded and Professor McGhonaghall came around with schedules. She handed me mine and then I scanned it quickly. I said, "We got potions first hour. That's good because we can get it out of the way first and have a good rest of the day or you can be a pessimist and say that it gets to ruin our entire day." Harry and Ron nodded and then we finished out breakfast.

We hurried to Potions and were disappointed when we saw that Snape had assigned partners, but then happy when we got who we wanted for partners anyway. Harry was put with Neville Longbottum and lately Neville had become coordinated so Harry was happy.

Then we finished all of our classes. We went to dinner and I was surprised when Poofy, my snowy owl, brought me a huge package from Mum. It was all the stuff I had forgotten. It contained me make up, gum, candy, jewelry, pictures or friends and family, some books, some weekend clothes, and then 20 gallons from Mum. I wrote back to her, thanking her, and then I magicked it to my room.

Ron stared at me and said jokingly, "Did you know you are spoiled?" I laughed and said, "I'm not spoiled! I just have a really giving Mum! If it means that much to you, I can get you some make up and jewelry!" Harry and I laughed and Ron snorted. "I don't need make up! Just think of all the taunting that Snape would give me!" We all laughed and I said, "Don't be a pessimist! I've had a good first day and I don't want anyone to ruin it!" We three laughed and finished out dinners.

About 20 minutes later, Dumbledore stood up with a huge grin on his face. He clapped his hands and said, "May I have your attention?" Everyone quieted down and he continued. "Since we have been a little busy tidying up the castle, we have just decided who will be the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl. This year, each house will have 3 prefects and there will still be 1 Head Boy and 1 Head Girl for the whole school. We'll first start off with the Head Boy and Head Girl. The Head Boy is Dean Thomas!" All the Gryffindors cheered loud and it took a while to get us quieted down. "The Head Girl is Alicia Spinnet!" Once again the Gryffindors cheered loud! We started chanting "gryffindors" until the teachers started yelling at us. Dumbledore started talking to us again. He was talking about the other house's prefects. I wasn't listening until he started announcing the Gryffindor's Prefects. He said, "These Prefects were an obvious choice since they have repeatedly kept Voldemort" almost everyone in the hall cringed "I mean You-Know-Who from taking over Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. The Gryffindor's Prefects are Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Miss Hermione Granger."

When I heard the names my whole body went numb. I had wanted this for so long and now I finally got it! All the Gryffindor's cheered because we had saved many of their butts before and because we are all around nice people. Then Professor McGhonnaghall gave us pins we had to wear whenever we needed to. For example, if there were a troll loose in Hogwarts, people would need to know who the prefects were so that they knew who to tell if they saw a troll. Or if Voldemort's power was on the rise, they would need older people so that they were safe and knew what was going on.

I sat there bewildered and grinned so widely I thought my lips would fall off. I looked up to see Harry talking to Ginny and Ron smiling at me. I smiled back and he turned the shade of crimson. Then we went upstairs and sat in the Common Room. We talked for a little while, while we waited for people to start going to bed. Then I said, "Well, congratulations you two! We all did so well!" Harry and Ron nodded and Harry stifled a yawn while saying, "Well, I'm off to bed! See you two in the morning!" We nodded and watched him leave.

Ron and I sat there in silence for a little while and finally he asked meekly, "I'm afraid of Voldemort coming back. We've beaten him before but I don't know if we can. And what will happen when we leave Hogwarts? Will we all have to live here to keep everyone alive?" I shrugged my shoulders and moved to the same couch ads him. He gave me a hug and I said, "I don't know what will happen. I was planning on being a teacher here but I don't know about the rest of you. All we can do it pray and keep a lookout for each other."

He sighed and kept holding me. Then he said, "Don't worry. I'll look out for you." I nodded and stood up. I smiled and said, "I'll lookout for you too. And we'll both lookout for Harry. Good night! See you in the morning!" He smiled and nodded and I headed up to the girl's dormitory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Author's Note: Hiya! I hope you like this edition! Sorry it took so long to put up! I've been busy! Hermione is going to get a boyfriend so who do you think it should be? E-mail me with your thoughts!!!


End file.
